Ninjago festival
by GLACIER3
Summary: A fanfiction made for Jens birthday. Say "Happy birthday Jens!" This is basically a story in the POV of Jay.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanksgiving_

* * *

 **So this story was a story made for a birthday present for Jens. Happy birthday Jens!**

 **Hope you enjoy and onto the story!**

* * *

 _Thanksgiving_

I woke up and saw my blue pillow, with the symbol of the elemental master of lightning. I kissed it once again, and then woke up. When I woke up, everybody was already awake. Cole was training his muscles, Kai was talking about how cool he was to a mirror, Zane was talking about technology with P.I.X.A.L, and Lloyd was playing Ninjacraft on multiplayer with Morro, disturbed by a few hundred fangirls.

But where was Nya? I first searched in the mechanics room, but she wasn't there. Then I knocked at her room, but no reply. He knocked at the bathroom, but she still wasn't there. I searched her everywhere, but I didn't find her.

About ten minutes later, she came back home. "Hey! Where were you?" I asked her. She told me that she went buying spare parts.

"Zane, prepare for the party! Cole, come back, we need you to do the decorations! Kai, invite a few people! Lloyd! Stop playing games! Morro! We need you to clean all the rooms! And Jay, help me do what we must do!" Nya ordered.

A few minutes later, before going out, I asked her: "Eh, what party are we doing?" She sighed and said: "Ugh. Why don't you ever buy a calendar? Its Thanksgiving Day!"

Oh my giddish! I nearly forgot! "So what are we doing?" I asked her, and she answered: "We must buy the food and get some money to donate to the poor people!" Okay. "Hey, I've got an idea! You go shopping and I go get the money and stuff, okay?"

She agreed with that idea. I accompanied her to the supermarket. But then I thought about where I should go to get the money.

First, I went to sell pizza. This gives me a bad feeling about nearly squashed by a train. But then I realised the pizza shop owner was Borobo, the master of nature! In all I earned thirty-five dollars. Well, now, It was nine o'clock.

Then I went to walk a few dogs. I had a lot of trouble and finished up electrocuting five dogs on seven to calm them down. I earned fourty-eight dollars.

Thirdly, I went to construct an Coffee-And-Alcohol-Serving-Android for a cafe, who's name is CAASA(logic), and there I randomly met Nya. Suspicious… was she following me?

Until eleven-thirty, we collected a lot of money, enough for almost all the beggars of all the neighbourhood.

When we came back home, there were already all the elemental masters, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Jayla(why?), Eru, Antonio, Nico and Misako. There were decorations everywhere.

We started eating and talked about things we liked and disliked, and then took a nap. Then we donated the money me and Nya collected, and did a lot of good things, and at the end of the day, we played a dragon tag, a bit of Ninjacraft and then said goodbye.

We passed a good day. Oh my gosh I'm waiting so badly for the next festival!

* * *

 **Did everyone enjoy? I don't really know how to do JayXNya fluff, so there's not much love, don't kill me, Jaya lovers!**

 **And could someone please review to tell me the order of all the main celebrations in the year? (Easter, Thanksgiving, New Year, Christmas...)**

 **Also, Jens favourite character is Jay, so this story will** **basically all be in the point of view of Jay!**

 **Do you remember when Jay was selling pizzas in the first few seasons? AND DO YOU REMEMBER THE PIZZA SELLER WAS BOROBO?**

 **And I will always be doing a chapter near to 1000 words (my record)!**

 **So bye and ask for Oc's!**


	2. Shopping

_Shopping_

* * *

 **ShinyShiny9: I thank you a lot for reviewing in this story, Jens will enormously appreciate, You are her favourite author! All the others, even if you are not her favourite, she will truly appreciate! Thanks for the support!**

 **FFF: Thanks!**

 **NinjaChief547: Ya I'm proud that you appreciate me, it's an honour! And all those who liked or reviewed this story, same!**

 **Zena 1421: Thanks again!**

 **Oceangirl246: Thanks to you too! (I am the younger sibling of Jens lol)**

 **SpiritWolfMusicalWriter: Thanks you too!**

 **FairyCakeater: Watch the episode when Jay selled pizza, IT'S TRUE OMG! lol**

 **This was asked by Jens, so this is it!**

 **Whatever, readers, onto** ** _the Chapter!_**

* * *

So… yeah. We are the ninja, we were faced to numerous big issues, like facing the serpentine, Lord garmadon, The overlord, The stone army, The golden master, The nindroids, Master Chen, and Nadakhan, But we never faced a so helpless and problematic issue: WE ARE OUT OF FOOD!

Anyone might be thinking: "Well, If the ninja has no food, they go to the supermarket, and they buy food!" Well, Zane is probably the most intelligent guy of Ninjago city, so he must already thought about it. In fact, the Supermarket is CLOSED!

After a few dozens of minutes of thinking, Sensei Wu at last came out with an idea: we go to another Supermarket, in another city! It seemed good, as an idea.

After a few minutes, we were all preparing to go. Everybody was on their dragon. But of course, I combined my dragon with the one of Nya, who named it water. Classic name.

Nya said: "When we combine our dragons, her name will be Water!

I quickly said: "No way! Firstly, He's a boy, and his name will be Bolt!"

Cole the stupid started laughing as if I had grown rabbit ears.

I shouted: "What are you laughing about, dirt clod?"

The questioned one said: "No, its nothing… Hahaha… Its… as if… you and Nya had a child… and… you were arguing for his name! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He bursted out laughing.

Then I got an Idea. "Nya, how about we name him wet bolt?" I exclaimed.

She looked pleased and agreed.

Then I said: "Yeah well now he… Wait, is he a girl or a boy?"

"Ew." She replied.

After a few minutes, Sensei interrupted us by saying that we had more important things to do than to decide a elemental dragons identity. He also had to carry Cole on his dragon, because he couldn't calm down.

Also, Morro's dragon looked better than the last time, because last time he was evil, but not anymore. His dragon had ENORMOUS wings, double of ours, and a head that looked a bit like the one of Zane, but on his head, there was the symbol for the Master of Wind. He had a very long tail, and had a ghostly look on it: Green and transparent skin.

When we arrived at the supermarket, they were selling a new bread who came from France, Which, obviously, is very tasty, and there was a one loaf of bread cut into little pieces, so that the customers could taste a bit. We ate everything, and received a gentle hit on our head by sensei's staff. Of course, for a joke.

Dareth gave us fifty dollars each, because even if he is stupid, he is rich and kind.

We decided to buy our food and things we wanted for one hour, then rendezvous here.

I started buying some plastic snakes, to prank Cole. Also a few big spiders. After that, I bought two packs of Ninja chips and a little Jay doll, just like the one that Kai found once, but it was me. I bought the materials to make puffy pot stickers, as I love that. I bought cotton candy, that I am gonna eat through my ninja mask, as I did last time. When I went back to the rendezvous place, I started eating the cotton candy through my mask. I don't know how I do it, but I can.

A few minutes later, everyone came, including Dareth. He came to me and said: Oh, the prankster gangster, always doing pranks."

He went to see what Nya bought, and said: "Oh, the woman always worrying for her look. Like a woman. Good luck."

He went to see Kai and said: "Oh, the romantic man always trying to get a girl."

Kai mumbled, vexed: "But I already have one, not like you, stupid."

He went to see what Morro bought: "Oh, the elemental master of wind who once tried to curse Ninjago wants to make a kite. Cute."

Then He went to see Cole and said: "Oh, back to the young times?" Because Cole bought pampers and toys for babies, and he bursted out laughing pointing towards me: "This… is for… your baby… AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

We thanked Dareth for his kindness(but I was thinking that we still had some money…) And went away and ate a lot in the bounty, and at last, we came over this horrible enemy.

* * *

 **Haha. I am horrible. I said I will write about 1000 words, but I ended up with about... 600-700 words.**

 **And the worst of all, I said I am updating for A lifetime at the cursed realm in 2 days, but I ended up by not updating.**

 **And do you remember in the first-second season of ninjago, when Jay was eating a cotton** **candy? HE WAS EATING THROUGH HIS MASK...**

 **Well, gotta go, my father is kicking me of...**

 **Bye!**


End file.
